Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 13
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :Moth Flight follows the tunnel back upward, conflicted over whether or not she can get the Clans to believe her meeting with the spirit-cats. Micah is sitting at the entrance when she emerges, and excitedly asks her what happens, but is worried as she was gone for so long. Moth Flight assures him that she is fine but cold, and the experience was amazing. Micah directs Moth Flight to a still-warm rock and a waiting dead mouse, and asks her to recount what had happened. Moth Flight excitedly tells him about the spirit-cats, including Gray Wing and her dead littermates. When she comes to the part where they told her not to be scared of Wind Runner, Micah responds that she should know that already. Moth Flight tells him that she thought Wind Runner was disappointed in her because she can't hunt as well as Dust Muzzle, and Micah jokes that she probably wishes she brought home prey instead of plants, but adds that there's no way Wind Runner can't love her. :Suddenly uncomfortable under Micah's gaze, Moth Flight asks him if he believes her. Micah responds that he had dreamed about her since he was a kit, and was capable of believing anything. Moth Flight is relieved, and tells Micah that the spirit-cats wished her to become a medicine cat when he asks. Micah responds that she would do brilliantly, and asks if she wants to do it. Moth Flight replies that she does, and adds that Cloud Spots, Pebble Heart, and Dappled Pelt would be medicine cats as well, but hesitates to tell Micah that they said he would be one as well. :Moth Flight loses her excitement briefly, saying that the Clans will think she's a birdbrain. Micah assures her that she is not dumb and that they'll believe her. He adds that he's never met a cat that will chase moths, go into a dark tunnel, or commit to learning herbs and reading omens, and that he thinks she's wonderful. Moth Flight blurts out that Micah is meant to be SkyClan's medicine cat. Micah asks her if that is her Clan, and she replies that she is from WindClan. Micah doesn't give a yes or no, but asks if SkyClan's leader is a gray tom with blue eyes that is suspicious of strangers and likes to boss other cats around. Moth Flight asks him how he knows, and Micah replies that he had dreamed of bringing a him catmint to help a sick kit, realizing it wasn't a dream but his destiny. Moth Flight asks if he minds, and he replies that minding it is pointless to. Moth Flight asks if Micah is scared and the tom replies that he is not. He promises Moth Flight that there is nothing to fear for either of them, and the two touch muzzles. Characters Major *Micah }} Mentioned *Half Moon *Gray Wing *Morning Whisker *Emberkit *Dust Muzzle *Cloud Spots *Pebble Heart *Dappled Pelt *Clear Sky *Unnamed sick kit }} Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages